The story behind Takeda Saki
by AmorLorna
Summary: What is the story behind those kind blue eyes? What secrets are hidden in those golden brown locks? What deadly desires hide beneath the depths of that creamy skin? Who was Takeda Saki before she became a head chef and fulfilled her supposed "dreams"?
1. Her History: Part I

**Disclaimer: I dislcaim. But Saki is _mine_.**

**Ok well, here is my OC Saki's history, I don't even know where I got all of these ideas, I just started typing and they flew from my fingers, how smart of them. My fingers are amazing. I hope you like this, it's just a little two-shot, it was originally a one-shot but I thought I should split it up, it was a bit too long for my liking XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>The story behind Takeda Saki<span>

Takeda Saki, she was once an undeniably strong, talented and beautifully skilled Shinigami, she used to love the thrill of battle, the pure adrenaline rush had acted as drug for her, and she was an addict.

She had become a beast filled with a blood lust that could rival the current Eleventh Division.

Everyone had been placed under the misconception that her heart was simply not in it anymore and that her dreams lay elsewhere, outside of the battlefield, in a kitchen, a restaurant or even just a café. She made them believe that her dreams led her to wanting give something back to the people that fought for every soul in soul society and the world of the living, basically food in their stomachs.

They would all see the gratifying smile Saki placed on her face with unrivalled skill, she did not falter a single moment as she feigned happiness in the kitchens of Seireitei, and everyone would believe it, even her closest friends who supposedly knew her better than anyone ever could.

It was all lies.

Of course they were though, how could Saki possibly think that she could tell her peers of her addiction to blood, to killing? How could she possibly explain of her addiction of bringing death onto others and relishing in the feel of having taken the life of another being, even if they _were_ just hollows? It had not been about the thrill or rush of adrenaline for decades, those much easier times had long passed, it had become about a _lust-filled, sadistic _existence, evolving solely around her hunger for death and blood.

It was not long before her addiction was bought to the attention of Yamamoto-Soutaichou, or Yama-Jii as Saki, Jyuushiro and Shunsui so affectionately call their Sensei, he had spotted the first signs of her once shining bright soul slowly, but gradually, becoming eclipsed by the darkest depths of her inner turmoil, and of course he was to put a stop to it immediately, or at least keep the darkness at a sure enough distance that it would not consume one of his eldest students.

In order to do this, he realised, Saki would need to be separated from all temptation… this meant being stripped of her status as a Shinigami.

**Indefinitely. **

Yamamoto felt deeply, and truly, grieved in his decision. He had seen such promise in Saki from the moment he first laid his expert eyes on her, he was so sure she would become a brilliant warrior, she had been on the path to victory, she quickly became a taichou of the Second Division and the Onmitsukudo just as her father had always wanted, she had a young Shihoin Yoruichi under her wing, her protégée, she was so_ close_, and yet… And yet she simply strayed from her path of greatness, strangely unbeknownst to even the closest soul.

Surprisingly enough for the old Soutaichou it had been Saki who had approached him and pleaded with him for his help, she had arrived in his office in the confidence of her Sensei to give her the guidance she needed.

Yamamoto still remembered that panic-stricken and frightened face, and the shrill words that had left her mouth, showing all of the terror she felt, the pure fear of not knowing what she would become.

"Yama-Jii!" she burst through his office doors, not even bothering to knock, she took quick, stressed, steps to his desk, kneeling in front of it, reaching across for his hand and clutching it as if it were her last lifeline. Her bright orange eyes had almost a crazed look to them, her fear evident, her lime green hair, usually neat and pristine, although were still in their usual two buns on either side of her head, had loose hairs swaying in front of her face, and the buns themselves looked messy, as if they had been roughly made in a rush.

"Saki-chan! What is the meaning of this?" He demanded with stern voice, although he had a strange inkling he knew exactly what the reason to her sudden urgency was.

"Yama-Jii, I need your help! I-I don't know what's happening to me! I-I was perfectly fine just last month, but suddenly I-… It's like a switch has suddenly been clicked inside of me, like suddenly nothing makes sense anymore, it's becoming an addiction! Please!"

That was all of the confirmation Yamamoto needed, he spoke to Saki about what was happening to her, and he considered both of themselves lucky for spotting her addiction so quickly, or else she may have become so far gone that she would not have even been in her right to mind to recognise what was becoming of her… He knew she would have not been so co-operative and agreeable otherwise.

He had explained her situation, and before his next words could fly from his mouth, Saki suggested exactly what he had been thinking, "I cannot be a Shinigami any longer, not like this! I must… I don't know what I shall do, but I must have a permanent suspension most definitely!"

And with that Saki was to be removed from her position as a Shinigami, she had the chance to talk with her friends, namely Jyuushiro, Shunsui and Yumi, and she told her squad of her leave. It was safe to say that Yoruichi did not take this new proclamation from her sensei lightly.

She stomped along the corridor that would lead the young Shinigami with bright purple hair to her taichou's office, without bothering to knock, she pushed open the door ready to hear her sensei's _true_ reason for leaving her protégée and whole squad behind, because she was not serious when she had told them she was to become the new head chef in the kitchens!

Saki did not even bother to look up at her new guest, she had expected this, to be honest she was pretty surprised that Yoruichi had waited until then to confront her, she had thought her lieutenant would have demanded her of her decisions right when in front of the squad. At least she had the sense to keep this little (or not so little) confrontation private.

The ex-taichou was currently packing away the many books that had resided in their cosy home of her bookshelf, it covered the entire wall.

"Ah, Yoruichi-chan how nice of you to visit before I take my leave," she greeted in a distracted tone, too engulfed in her current activity.

Yoruichi glared at the back of Saki's head, angered by her nonchalance, didn't she care at all that she was leaving everyone behind? That she was leaving her student of 99 years (not that she counted the days or anything) behind?

"Sensei, tell me why you are _really_ leaving, I do not believe your story for one second!"

Saki sighed, "Oh darn, I worked so hard to come up with it too," she feigned disappointment, still not looking at the young woman before her. She was currently searching across the rows for one book in particular… Or a diary to be exact.

"This is no time for joking around sensei!" She was shouting now, her sensei's current ignorance of her beginning to grate on her nerves, her glare intensified.

Saki smiled softly as her eyes finally fell on the diary she had been looking for, hidden away amongst the stacks of books, it was the perfect hiding place, no one ever looked in the most obvious of places, the best hiding place is always right under everyone's nose. She reached for it, and held it in front of her for a moment the thick leather bound diary bringing back many of the memories and thoughts she had once stored in her trusty friend, she stroked the front, her smile becoming nostalgic.

She sighed softly, turning around to face her young protégée for the first time since she had set foot in her office. She held her gaze for a moment, before walking around her desk, and stopping in front of Yoruichi, she held out the book to her.

The purple haired lieutenant was taken aback, and she felt her anger deflate at the expression on her taichou's face, it was not what she had first expected, she was smiling, and she looked genuinely happy, "This is for you, Yoruichi, treat it well, and use it wisely in your future, you will need it," Yoruichi reached out for the book slowly, and with it held in her hands, she looked at the front realising it was in fact a diary.

A strong hand was placed on her shoulder, and her big yellow eyes looked up, meeting her sensei's kind amber ones, "You must forgive me, Yoruichi, I know you are not happy with my decision to leave, but you must know it is for the best, in order to protect myself, and you, and everyone around me. I shall tell you my true reasons for departing, but you are not ready for those dark truths just yet,"

"Sensei, what am I to do now? Who will I have to guide me, tell me what I am doing wrong? Or how to improve myself? Who will I have to turn to?" those words struck a chord in Saki's heart, Yoruichi was still so young, and her wide cat-like eyes pleaded with her.

Saki's smile returned to her face, she knew that Yoruichi looked up to her like a mother, she had thought of her as daughter, and it grieved her greatly to have to leave, but she knew it was best, "Yoruichi, I am not going to give you crap-filled speech telling you how I oh so regret my decision, how I _wish_ I could stay and hold your hand throughout your life… My dear you do not need me anymore, you have grown into a beautiful young woman, you're strong, and you have by far surpassed me, and sweetie, you are ready, so keep your chin up, head held high, and prove me right," she gave a light kiss on her forehead, a warm motherly smile shone from her features, and she walked back behind her desk to continue packing her books away.

"Sensei… Who will our new taichou be?"

Saki turned around, a knowing glint in her eyes, her smile turned mischievous almost, "Oh do not worry about that, I have the best replacement in mind, and I am sure they will accept without question, they are the only one I know capable to run my division,"

Yoruichi became slightly impatient, "What's their name? Do I know of them?"

Saki didn't answer, she just kept on smiling and packing her life away, well that was what it felt like to Yoruichi, she didn't want her to leave, but she knew that her sensei was right, she needed to grow up, and stand on her own two feet for a change, she had always been an independent girl but somehow she lost that part of her. Saki just shone so brightly Yoruichi felt drowned out by her, awed by her.

Yoruichi retreated back to her quarters only to be greeted with a hell butterfly informing her that she would be attending a taichou exam in one month's time, she smirked, of course she should have expected her sensei to recommend her, she accepted immediately, if only to prove her sensei right.

It was only two days later, and the day had finally come for Takeda Saki to hand in her taichou haori, and move into her new home, still within the Seireitei seeing as she would be working in the kitchens.

She dressed in her cherry blossom pink kimono, with the various bird patterns scattered on it in multiple colours ranging from purple, to green, to blue. Her hair was not in its usual style, Saki chose a more, somewhat feminine look, she had it down, cascading across and reaching below her chest in a sea of green waves, the lime complimenting the pink nicely.

She was standing before Yamamoto, all of the taichou lined up in their usual positions when they had taichou meetings, she held out the taichou haori, he took it without a word. He stood waiting expectantly for the next object. Saki's zanpukto Hebinoō was hanging from her obi, reluctantly she untied it, and held it in her hands before her, she stared at it with regret deep in her eyes, and readied herself for one last conversation with the zanpukto that had stuck by her for all of these years.

_Oh man…_ she groaned, and she felt her throat close up.

She _really _didn't want do this.


	2. Her History: Part II

_**Hey kid, don't go getting all emotional on me now will yah… **_

_I'm so sorry, Hebinoō, I wish it didn't have to come to this._

The serpent sighed softly, _**Well, it did kid, there was no way either of us could have seen it coming.**_

_B-but you did! Y-you warned me and I ignored you, like the selfish, pathetic child I am! And now look at what I have done!_

_**Jeez girl! Blaming yourself will not do anyone good! Stop this nonsense or you will only cause yourself more pain, and… and you know I couldn't stand that, this is too much as it is.**_

_Fine, fine._ She took a deep breath, Yamamoto saw the conflict in his students eyes, he knew Saki was sharing her last words with her zanpukto, there was a crease in her forehead, and her eyes were becoming watery but no tears fell, _You're right, I'm sorry… b-but I mean this isn't really the end right? You'll still be here with me in my head?_

_**Of course I will, I am a part of your soul and will be until the day you die. It just won't be easy to communicate with you anymore, because I'm sure that damn Soutaichou of yours, whom you look up to so much, partly blames ME for what was happening to you, and I am definitely sure he will have me locked up within Seki Seki… So even though my soul is part of you, with me locked up in the sword…**_

_You won't be in my mind, and therefore not 'influencing' me… But you know Hebinoō I do not think Yama-jii blames you at all, he just wants to take strict measures to ensure that I won't be physically capable of being in contact with you again, having a weapon would be too tempting. Anyway! Please let's not talk about that, I mean… We're supposed to be saying goodbye here for Kami's sake and we're just putting it off with all of this depressing talk!_

_**Yeah, yeah… Don't you dare cry kid! We've gotta just do it quickly so it won't hurt so bad is all, well for you that is, I mean I know what you get like with these sappy sorta things…**_ his voice faded, and Saki knew it was just as hard for him as it was for her, her zanpukto became her friend, almost, close enough anyway.

_Oh sure, my friend, you're not sappy at all, _she smiled to herself now as they conversed, _we probably should have done this before we arrived, everyone is looking at us._

_**That's your own fault yah know! You've been blocking me these past few days, putting off the inevitable,**_

_I know, I know! But maybe we should hold off for actually saying our tear jerking farewell's, we still have one last thing to do before you go._

_**Tear jerking for who exactly? You'll be the only one crying like a pansy kid.**_

_Sure, sure._

Saki outstretched her arms, ready to hand over her friend to her sensei, but when he finally left her grasp, she could not believe that those really would be the last words spoken to her zanpukto, for however many years she did not know, they had been through so much together, she had heard his name very early on in her time in the academy, she remembered all of the training they went through, the battles, and then working her way up to taichou status with him there to guide her and lend his strength… only for all of it to be ripped away, all because of her idiocy; her pathetic addiction to war, fighting and bloodshed.

And then the most amazing thing happened, something one's soul is rare to bear witness to in their lifetime.

It was one last thing that needed to be done before Hebinoō was looked away, he vibrated in Yamamoto's hands, _**It's time kid, you ready?**_

_As ready as I'll ever be…_ Saki stood straight, she had felt it, that change was coming, a particular change in fact, she closed her eyes, and breathed deep, relaxing herself.

Hebinoō was a strange zanpukto, and one that had been heard of for his one particular trait, he would become so in sync with his master or in this case mistress, that when it was his time to shed his skin since he was a snake, then the Shinigami would also.

Despite how it sounds, it really is quite a beautiful and most strangely breath-taking sight to behold.

There was a collective gasp among the taichou as Saki went through her change.

There was a sudden breeze, and as it blew through Saki it was as if her current features were being blown away by the hidden wind, lime green floated away leaving golden brown in its wake that alone was a sight to behold, but then there was her skin, her skin was literally being blown off, the caramel colour fading into the air, while a creamy ivory lay in its place.

There had never been an eyewitness to this event, only legends and hear say, rumours, no one had ever been one hundred per cent certain that it could happen. But it did, and the fourteen standing in the room were the first to witness.

She opened her eyes slowly, and they were not the brilliant amber that Yamamoto had been used to, instead they were a bright, sky blue, shining brilliantly with an unexpected joy and wonder.

A smile slowly spread itself across Saki's face, she was glad that Hebinoō shed had shed his skin just then because it just felt so right, "How do you feel, Saki-chan?"

"Refreshed, renewed, I had never thought it would feel so great to shed my skin, fits the occasion don't you think? New life, new look," she grinned, and received an amused smile in return from her sensei.

She heard Hebinoō sigh, _**It really does feel good to be rid of that old thing, geez it was weighing down on me like a thick fog.**_

_Yeah it felt great, more than I thought it would… So, um, anyway… I guess this is farewell then my friend…_

_**Farewell kiddo!**_And with the way he said it, Saki knew he was grinning, not because he was happy they were being separated but because he was making it a cheerful farewell, she knew they would be reunited again one day. This wasn't goodbye. This a new beginning, Saki would remain optimistic, she had to.

She grinned, _For now._

He chuckled, _**For now.**_

And after that day life for Takeda Saki became strangely normal, she went to work in the morning, served hungry Shinigami their meals, chatted animatedly with her three best friends, Jyuushiro, Shunsui and Yumi.

Saki had found gratefully easy to slip into a routine, put on that fake smile while listening to all of what her friends doing with their lives, fighting hollows, running their divisions, and all the while there was burning desire within her, a desire she fought against for everyday of her life since. The desire to just go out there and fight something, anything, if it meant to satiate her addiction, her thirst.

But as mentioned, she fought it, and maybe that in and of itself was the biggest battle she would ever have to face, the biggest victory she would ever gain, just knowing that simple truth was what got her through the day, mentally challenging herself for the each day to come as it pleases, for her desire to burn up like a flame within her, and always, always, she would fight it, that gave her all of the optimism, and courage, and sheer will to go on with her life that she would ever need.

Because Saki was a big believer in fate, and she knew that fate would have something big in store for her in the future, and it was with this knowledge that helped her to see that if she proved she could actually save herself from _herself_ then she would be ready for anything when the time called for it.

Saki remained hopeful.

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**What did you think? I hope it didn't suck too bad! Review and let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**Hebinoō- "Serpent King" ... I couldn't really think of a better name lol I'm lame XD**


	3. Her Awakening

Disarray. Chaos. Disorder. Turmoil.

Those were a few words Saki would describe as the state of the Seireitei at this moment. The taichous, lieutenants and even some seated members had been called out to battle Aizen and his Espada.

She had had a heated discussion with Yamamoto-Soutaichou, or argument as it could be more appropriately described, about how she thought she had to join them. She just had to, her old sensei was being too careful in a time of war and she could not stand it! They needed all the help they could get, and in case he forgot, this was her home too, her way of life being threatened, this was her fight too.

But he would not listen to a single sensible word she said. He could not risk Saki's thirst for the fight and spilt blood making its appearance and blinding her from reason.

It ended with the ex-shinigami walking out of his office in frustration.

But now, she was looking at her old shinigami uniform hanging in the neglected side of her wardrobe, she had been so careful to not slide the left door of her wardrobe for all of these centuries, it must have been nearly six hundred years now.

Her hand stroked at the fabric. She held her head up high, her face firm with resolution.

She knew what she had to do.

Insubordination of this magnitude could mean being expelled from the Seireitei for the rest of her soul's existence, or she could be sent to the highest point of the Sekki Sekki, executed, or even exiled from Soul society itself.

The risks were endless.

But she knew what she had to do.


End file.
